Los gritos de un amor escondido
by kaocchi12luna-chan
Summary: No todo en la vida pasa como uno quiere. Habrán veces en las que para proteger lo que más atesoras... Tienes que perderlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo cuando me le entregué ella se tuvo que ir? ... NicoMaki. Lemon. One-shot.
.

Jelows~ (¿?)

Pues aquí vengo con un fic un tanto distinto, cargadito de lemon y muchos, MUCHOS feels. Es mi primer NicoMaki así que no sé qué tan mal o bien quedó Lel. Está relatado desde la perspectiva de Maki. Aclaro que las comillas dobles ("") son pensamientos, y letra en cursiva son recuerdos.

Enjoy it~!

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni Love Live! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

.

.

.

* * *

Miraba desde mi ventana el oscuro cielo despejado, sin estrellas, sin nubes, sin nada que permitiera contemplar nada más que el propio firmamento. Una suave brisa acariciaba las hojas de los árboles haciendo que las ramas de éstos se movieran al compás de ella, el sol anunciaba su salida con sus rayos amenazantes que comenzaban a aparecer detrás de las montañas, todo estaba muy tranquilo, era muy bello, hermoso… Pero para mí, por más lindo que fuese, cada amanecer significa un día más de dolor y sufrimiento.

¿Por qué se tiene que ir? ¿Por qué cuando eres feliz las cosas duran poco tiempo?

Hace dos años… Esa personita, una chica a la que siempre me cautivaba cada vez que la veía, a la que hasta el día de hoy amo con mi corazón en mano… La tuve que ver partir. Entre lágrimas solo la vi salir de la escuela, caminando, alejándose poco a poco hasta perderla de vista. Pero el recuerdo de ella quedara marcado en mí, aún después de haberme entregado por completo a su ser…

─ Nico-chan… ─

.

.

.

 _La graduación de las de tercer año ya había terminado. Tratamos de pasar lo mejor que pudimos celebrando a lo grande, Honoka no nos permitió llorar, para que recordáramos nuestros últimos momentos como_ _μ's_ _con las caras de todas dibujando una sonrisa. Tuvimos que contenernos con toda fuerza de voluntad para no caer en llanto. Luego de unas horas, las chicas decidieron que era momento de irse._

─ _Y esa idiota fue la primera en irse sin despedirse de mí… ─ Bufé._

 _La escuela estaba completamente vacía, el anaranjado cielo del atardecer inundaba cada aula de Otonokizaka. Y yo, estando en el salón de música, frustrada, decaída, impotente… Y cobarde, trataba de desahogarme, sentada, haciendo que mis dedos tocaran frenética y despiadadamente cada una de las teclas del piano, la melodía que resonaba era una cargada de rabia y desesperación, acelerada como los pesados latidos de mi corazón y denotando la agonía que me estaba hundiendo en mi propio mar de sufrimiento. Mis ojos destilaban lágrimas sin cesar. Ya no las podía contener, había aguantado demasiado tiempo y estaba a punto de colapsar a gritos cuando…_

─ _¡Oye! ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!_

 _Ella apareció, estaba justo debajo del marco de la puerta del salón, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión con molestia notoria. "¿¡Y ésta qué rayos está haciendo aquí?! ¿Qué no se supone que ya todas se habían ido?"_

 _Traté de fingir que no la había escuchado y cerré mis ojos, sin detener la melodía cargada de furia. "Ugh, de todas las personas, ella tenía que regresar… Menuda suerte la mía…"_

─ _¿¡Que no me estás oyendo, niña rica?! ─ Cerró la puerta de golpe y se puso a la par mía, colocando sus pequeñas manos en las caderas. Realmente le molestaba que la ignorara… Pero no podía permitir que supiera que el motivo de mis frustraciones… Era ella misma. Aunque probablemente ya lo supiera. La miré reojo y seguí en mis asuntos. Se puso furiosa._

─ _¡Maki, detente ya! ─ Me obligó a parar cuando sus manos sujetaron las mías con cierta brusquedad, apartándolas rápidamente del instrumento. Me resistía a querer volver a tocar esas condenadas teclas, pero mi fuerza física parecía haber disminuido por culpa de la depresión. Cuando me rendí, agaché mi cabeza y miraba nuestras manos con melancolía, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, sollozaba en silencio mientras recibía su mirada de preocupación._

─ … _Suéltame. ─_

─ _Ni lo pienses. ─_

─ _Déjame ir. ─_

─ _No. ─_

─ _¡Que me sueltes te digo! ─ Le grité, mirándola fijamente, tratando de reflejar odio e ira en mis ojos, todo sin éxito alguno._

─ _¡Ya deja de mentirte a ti misma, Maki! ─ Sus ojos carmesí me atravesaron el alma con lo último. Hubo un silencio muy incómodo._

─ … ─ _Traté de articular alguna excusa que sonara convincente… Pero mi boca solamente se abrió sin dejar salir sonido alguno. Tenía razón, era una mentirosa, siempre trataba de verme fuerte y no dejaba que nadie se me acercara. Me guardaba todo, por eso es que hasta el día de hoy me cuesta tanto expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos… Ella se paró entre el piano y yo, aún sin soltar mis manos, me miró a los ojos nuevamente, me quedé perdida observándola por un buen rato… El ambiente se había vuelto en algo que ni siquiera podía explicar._

─ … _Tonta. ─_

─ _¿Eh? ─_

─ _Esas notas… Esa melodía de antes… No es el estilo de Maki-chan. ─ Mis mejías ganaron un poco del color de mi cabello._

─… _Tú… ¿¡C-Cómo es q-que sabes eso?!─ Aparté mi mirada de su rostro. No podía verla directamente._

─ _La música de Maki-chan es suave, gentil, ligera, y con la suficiente rapidez para que te den ganas de bailar con el corazón. Esa es la música que atrapó nuestros oídos, el de las chicas, y en mi caso… ─ Se sonrojó y calló._

 _Con su silencio, la volví a ver, curiosa, esperando a que terminara lo que estaba diciendo._

─ _¿Nico-chan? ─_

 _No recibí ninguna respuesta, pero en su lugar, sus brazos rodearon mi espalda, recostó mi cabeza en su pecho._

─ _Cuando todas nos fuimos, me desvié camino a tu casa sin siquiera pensarlo… Tu madre me dijo que no estabas. ─ Guardó un breve silencio. ─ Mis pies se movieron por sí solos y me trajeron hasta aquí de regreso… No quería irme sin despedirme de ti como se debe… ─ Con eso, logró derretirme el corazón como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Me aferré a ella, abrazándola como si mi vida dependiera de ello._

─ _Nico-chan, eres una idiota… ─ Le dije con voz quebrada._

─ _Lo sé. ─ Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con delicadeza, podía escuchar claramente los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Era como si en cualquier momento pudiera salir de su lugar._

 _Yo me sentía de la misma manera, pues tenerla así… Sólo para mí… Me estaba volviendo loca. Con mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, levanté mi cabeza para verla una vez más, con mi pulso desbaratado, mi cara ardiendo de vergüenza y la mirada más sincera que le pudiera regalar, decidí, al menos, decirle lo que tanto ahogaba dentro de mí por mucho tiempo._

─ _Te amo, Nico-chan. ─ Me había encargado de que nuestros rostros estuvieran a una corta distancia para poder ver esos orbes rojos con esa reacción, estaban tan asombrados que podía leer un "¡Dime que eso es cierto, por favor!". Me tomé un tiempo para poder reunir el valor necesario para acercarme más a ella, y, sin romper el abrazo, justo cuando estaba a punto de responderme, toqué sus labios con los míos._

─ _¿¡Hmpf…?! ─_

 _Por primera vez en mi vida, supe lo que era probar un pedacito de cielo, un sabor a cerezo muy exquisito, uno que sólo Nico-chan, y nadie más que ella poseía. Al principio, sus manos trataron de alejarme con empujones, pero no tardó en abrazarme de nuevo. Pasaban los segundos, su respiración se agitaba al mismo tiempo que la mía, una sesión de besos cortos comenzó a surgir, dándonos el aire suficiente para poder seguir disfrutando de ese momento celestial._

─ _Ma… ki… chan… ─ Decía entre cada beso, tanto sus mejías y orejas como las de mi persona estaban completamente rojas, nuestros corazones latían desbocados y el salón comenzó a sentirse mucho más cálido y acogedor. Acarició mi mentón con una mano, la deslizó recorriendo mi mejía, luego la oreja, llegó a mi nuca, y una vez allí, me atrajo más hacia ella, profundizando todas las sensaciones a algo indescriptible._

 _Quería parar, mi mente me gritaba que debía detenerme, pero lo único que logré hacer en respuesta fue introducir mi lengua en la cavidad de mi sorprendida senpai… Sí, MI senpai. Un gemido casi inaudible trató de salir de su garganta, al escucharlo, algo dentro de mí reaccionó de inmediato, pues estaba comenzando a sentir mucho calor, y estaba más que segura que no era el clima, ya que el anochecer estaba muy próximo a caer._

 _Después de un rato, finalmente nos separamos. Nos miramos y al instante notamos que nos comíamos sólo con tener ese contacto visual. Capté su mensaje, y como mascota fiel a su amo, la tomé de nuevo y coloqué mis labios en su mejía, su oreja, fui bajando por su cuello, un gemido ahogado se escuchó, mis adentros la aclamaban para hacerla mía en ese preciso momento, pero no iba a ceder tan fácil, tenía que hacerle sufrir y desearme más._

─ _Maki… chan… Hmmm… ─ Con mis dientes, desaté cuidadosamente el verde listón de su cuello, mis dedos se abrían paso entre los botones de su saco, ella colaboró con deshacerse rápidamente de la blusa blanca, besé con delicadeza su clavícula izquierda, acariciando su delineada espalda, buscando ese condenado sujetador, para apartarlo de mi camino… ─ ¡E-Espera, Maki-chan! ─ Sus manos me trataron de alejar un poco, pero yo ya no me podía detener, estaba siendo dominada por el deseo, quería verla sin nada que me estorbara… ─ ¡M-Maki! ─ Se abrazó a sí misma cuando le quité la prenda que me impedía ver sus pequeños y aterciopelados pechos. La miré, tal cual lobo hambriento que buscaba comida por días. Tomé sus brazos y aún estando yo sentada y ella de pie, coloqué uno de sus pétalos rosa dentro de mi boca, saboreándolo, humedeciendo cada poro de esa zona sensible. Sólo pude escuchar un gemido sonoro de parte de la chica. Realmente me encendía. ─ ¡Ah! ─ Una de las yemas de mis índices paseaba en el pezón libre, el cuerpo bajo mi dominio se estremecía con cada movimiento que hacía. Algo en mi parte baja comenzaba a palpitar muy fuerte, estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero ya no me importaba nada, en ese momento sólo éramos ella y yo, nadie más existía._

 _Bajé mis manos, mis labios fueron dejando pequeños rastros de saliva y marcas rojas en el delgado abdomen, me deshice de la falda, me deshice de sus medias negras. La contemplé a vista llena. Su hermosa carita estaba tan sonrojada como la mía, su blanca piel me llamaba desesperadamente para ser acariciada una vez más, sus braguitas estaban humedecidas justo en la parte de en medio. No podía aguantarme las tremendas ganas de comérmela. Sin más, la tomé, hice que se acostara sobre el alfombrado suelo, quedó debajo de mí._

─ _Nico-chan… Déjame convertirte mi cena esta noche, por favor. ─ Susurré en su oído, en forma suplicante. Creo que ella pudo escuchar claramente mi fuerte latir. Logré oír un "umm" como respuesta. Tomé eso como una afirmación. Prácticamente arranqué su última prenda restante, la vi temblar de vergüenza al hacerlo, cruzó sus piernas, tratando de tapar ese pequeño manjar que comenzaba a derramarse entre sus muslos. A aclarar esa hermosa vista iba, acercando mi cabeza hacia esa parte cuando…_

─ _¡M-M-Ma-Maki-chan!_ _─ Gritó, lo que hizo detenerme en seco y obtuvo mi mirada fulminante, por haberme interrumpido. ─ A-Antes de que lo hagas… Necesito que me hagas un favor…_ ─ _Me miró sumamente avergonzada._

─ _¿Qué? ─ Le pregunté, aún molesta._

─ _Q-Quiero… verte… así, también… ─ Y apartó rápidamente sus ojos de mí, viendo hacia un lado. Me dejó perpleja esa petición, pero hablando la verdad, era lo más justo._

─ _E-Eh, vale, entendido. ─ Me puse de pie, me quité los zapatos, las medias, el listón, el saco…_

─ _E-Espera, q-quiero q-quitarte la ropa… ─ Me dijo agarrando los botones de mi blusa, se había vuelto a parar sólo para tomarse ese trabajo… Se veía tan linda…_ ─ _Quiero ver a Maki-chan desnuda… ─ Dijo con mucha pena, mirando fijamente mi pecho, sus ojos destilaban lujuria completa, quién iba a pensar que de una chica bajita, aparentando ser muy joven y a cargo de tres pequeños hermanos podía guardar semejante cosa en su ser._

 _Desabotonó la prenda blanca, me quitó el sostén, la pena me mataba. Pero luché para no salir corriendo de ahí._

─ _Maki-chan es muy linda. ─ Con su mano, ahuecó la forma de mis senos y los masajeó lentamente. Liberé un suspiro mientras cerraba mis ojos de golpe. Sus labios conquistaron los míos, no vi venir esa grata sorpresa, pero pude corresponderle de lo más amable posible dejando que degustara tanto como quisiera. Mordisqueó mi labio superior, una corriente escalofriante recorrió mi espina dorsal. Sus dedos serpentearon sobre mi abdomen, lograron apartar de su camino mi falda en un santiamén. Me miró de nuevo cuando me dejó de besar. La miré expectante. ─ Yo… También amo a Maki-chan. ─ Y antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, ya me había callado con más besos, al menos pude contestarle a través de leves gemidos que ella misma me provocaba al bajarme las bragas y quedar finalmente sin nada de ropa puesta._

 _De alguna manera logró quedar encima de mí. Podía verla sin distracciones, la noche ya había caído, pero la luz de la luna era tan intensa en ese momento, que no había necesidad de encender las luces para poder contemplar ese hermoso cuerpecillo. Agarré sus caderas y la pegué hacia mí, devoré su boca como nunca lo había imaginado, nuestros pechos rozaban y ambos cuerpos comenzaban a empaparse de un fino sudor. Colocó una de sus rodillas bajo mi entrepierna, haciendo pequeños movimientos para poder rozarla con mi clítoris. Literalmente me sacó un grito de placer con eso. Mis ganas de dominarla estaban poseyendo, la volteé de tal manera que su entrepierna quedara a centímetros de mi boca, y la suya quedara cerca de esa zona también._

 _Di el primer paso, introduciendo mi lengua en la delicada hendidura de sus labios inferiores, se oyó un sonido muy provocador de su parte. Enterré mi cara para degustar más del néctar de esa flor escondida, sentí miles de hormigas recorriendo mi ser cuando algo cálido y mojado entró en mi centro._

─ _¡Ah! N-Nico-chan… ─ Gemía en su intimidad. Ambas movíamos nuestras caderas para sentir más el contacto allí abajo, diosas, eso era jodidamente delicioso._

 _Todos mis sentidos estaban llegando a su límite, el punto sin retorno ya estaba muy cerca, cuando…_

─ _¡Aún no! ─ Tanto ella como yo nos detuvimos de la nada. Nuevamente esa interrupción me dejó con los nervios disparados, iba a tomarla nuevamente cuando ella me ganó en reaccionar y me hizo quedar sobre ella, entrelazó sus dedos en mi nuca, acercó su boca a mi oreja y me dijo ─ Creo que deberíamos llegar juntas, ¿no? ─ Todo mi enojo se esfumó en un segundo cuando entendí lo que trataba de decirme._

 _Inmediatamente junté nuestras feminidades completamente empapadas de esa gloriosa sustancia lasciva y, como si estuviéramos en completa sintonía, embestíamos al mismo ritmo. Aquello fue lo mejor que pude haber experimentado en toda mi vida, realmente sentía que me estaba quemando en el puro sol cuando ese pequeño paquete de nervios chocaba con el mío. Era tan exquisito que deseaba que ese momento no desapareciera… Pero era tanto el éxtasis que nos aprisionaba, que al final, un concierto de gemidos lujuriosos resonó en el lugar, nos daba igual si alguien llegara a escuchar a esas alturas de la situación. Como era de esperarse, la que menos se pudo controlar, era yo, llegué a mi clímax segundos antes que Nico. Caí rendida con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho nuevamente. Nuestros pechos ascendían y descendían sin cesar, los músculos dilatados estaban y nuestros ojos se conectaron con complicidad en ellos._

─ _Nico-chan… ─ La abracé. Ella me acarició la cabeza con una de sus manos. ─ Nico-chan. ─ Volví a llamarle._

─ _¿Hmm? ─_

─ … _¿Quieresserminovia? ─ Se lo solté lo más rápido que pude, estaba a punto de estallar por culpa de la pena. Pasó más de un minuto donde ella sólo me observó con seriedad. Podría decir que esa mirada me congeló hasta los pelos._

─ _Yo… No puedo. ─ Me dijo, dirigiendo sus ojos al tejado del salón. Rápidamente me incorporé y apoyándome sobre mis codos, la miré sin vacilar, directamente a esos ojos que cargaban tristeza, rabia y cobardía._

─ _Aún después de lo que acabamos de hacer… ¿¡No puedes?! ─ Mi tono de voz era una mezcla de furia con quebranto. ─ Te he entregado todo lo que tenía, y… ¿¡No puedes?! ─_

─ … ─ _Comenzó a sollozar y las lágrimas se desparramaban al borde de sus emociones. ─ Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho. ─ Se paró, dio unos cuantos pasos y logré detenerla halándola del brazo. La abracé desde atrás lo más fuerte que pude. Lloré como niña pequeña, empapando su espalda de lágrimas a todo dar. Ella solo estaba quieta._

─ _No me dejes, no me dejes, no quiero volver a estar sola… Nico-chan… ─ Entrelacé mis dedos encerrando su cintura entre mis brazos. ─ Antes de venir a Otonokizaka todo era soledad. Antes de conocer a_ _μ's_ _… Antes de conocerte… Yo no sabía lo que era tener a alguien especial, yo… ─_

─ _Ya no digas más. ─_

─ _Pero… ─_

─ _Créeme que lo que más quisiera es estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, Maki. ─ Tragó saliva. ─ Pero eso no se va a poder. Sé que esto no funcionará… ─ Sus puños temblaban y su voz se quebraba más a medida que hablaba. ─ Yo no planeaba esto, no quería lastimarte más de lo que ya lo hice…. ─ Tomó aliento. ─ Lo nuestro no puede suceder. ─ Se volvió hacia mí, acarició mi mejía, se colocó de puntas y besó mi frente, yo no paraba de llorar. ─ Es por tu bien y por el mío. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. ─ Apartó mis brazos de ella gentilmente, la veía vestirse a toda prisa. Tomó su bolso, y, me miró una vez más, antes de abrir la puerta. ─ Olvídame, por favor. Yo haré lo mismo. No te preocupes. ─ Dio dos pasos hacia afuera. ─ Perdóname. ─ Cerró la puerta y se fue._

 _Y ahí estaba, ejerciendo el papel de una estúpida que se queda de brazos cruzados, sin ropa, sin alma, sin emociones. Corrí hacia la ventana, la vi partir. Entre lágrimas solo la vi salir de la escuela, caminando, alejándose poco a poco hasta perderla de vista. Pero el recuerdo de ella se arraigó hasta las entrañas…_

─ _Nico-chan… Estúpida idiota… ─_

.

.

.

Hasta hoy, a mis últimos días de tercer año de preparatoria, yo, Nishikino Maki, todavía no puedo arrancarme este maldito sentimiento. Desde ese día no la he vuelto a ver, no he sabido nada de ella, la busco por aire, mar y tierra… Y no doy con su paradero. Desde que ella se fue, no he vuelto a ser la misma. Rin y Hanayo siempre tratan de animarme, Honoka, Umi y Kotori se graduaron hace un año y de vez en cuando solemos vernos en pequeñas salidas al parque o cosas así, Eli y Nozomi ahora viven juntas, me llaman muy a menudo para ir a visitarlas, realmente son muy amables… Pero yo me sigo sintiendo vacía. Y todo porque esa estúpida pelinegra con complejo de súper idol me enamoró perdidamente de ella para luego pisotearme hasta el alma como a una completa basura.

─ _Es por tu bien… Y por el mío… ─_

Esa frase resuena una y otra vez en mi mente. Sinceramente no sé por qué ella, si decía que me amaba, no quiso dejar que lo nuestro se volviera realidad, que se volviera eterno…

El sol ya estaba a flote, brillando con todo su esplendor como siempre. Con desgana, tomé mi uniforme, me quité el pijama, me vestí y cogí mi bolso para partir hacia la escuela. Debía llegar temprano, pues mi calendario marcaba la ceremonia de mi graduación dentro de una hora. Mis padres y yo nos fuimos en auto después de haber tomado el desayuno. Durante el recorrido, ellos hablaban de lo felices que estaban por verme dar un gran paso hacia mi futuro, yo solo sonreía tal cual muñeca sonriente con un vacío espantoso por dentro. Ni siquiera apartaba mi mirada de la ventana del auto para volverlos a ver. Era detestable tener que usar máscaras para ocultarle mis verdaderas emociones a medio mundo… Pero, a unas cuadras de distancia de la escuela, logré divisar a cierta chica con coletas altas, cabello negro y unos lentes de sol extraños con una mascarilla blanca, quien trataba de detener a un pequeño que corría torpemente por la acera que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra una señal de alto que había justo en la esquina.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se dilataran de manera exagerada. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vi. No había duda que esa estúpida rara fuera otra más que ella. Pedí desesperadamente a mi padre que parara el auto para bajarme y salir corriendo a encontrarla, pero ellos me negaron y me llevaron directo a la escuela.

─ ¿Por qué? … ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo se me pone en contra, Nico-chan?! ─ Dije entre sollozos. ─ ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo…?

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, ahí tienen. -w-

Hace unos días, en "Enlaces del Olvido" alguien me pidió incluir el NicoMaki. (calma, el tercer capítulo es de ellas en gran parte, por cierto -w-) Y pues, recordé que nunca había posteado ningún one-shot de esa pareja. La verdad es que a mí me cuesta mucho plasmarlas en una historia, siendo honesta, le tuve que pedir ayuda a mi mejor amigo (quien su segunda favorita es Maki) para poder llevar a cabo este pedacito de fanfic, lo cual es muy extraño, en el sentido de que yo tengo la personalidad de Maki combinada a la de Umi, y por ello debería de serme fácil, ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué no me fluye la inspiración :v

¿Qué tal estuvo? No soy muy buena relatando en primera persona pero le puse empeño, espero que haya quedado medio decente .-.

Oh, casi lo olvido. Tengo ideas para desarrollar un fanfic de varios capítulos que serían secuela de este one-shot. Si quieren que esas ideas se conviertan en letras formando parte de fanfiction tendrán que pedirlo en reviews :vv (¿Propaganda? ¿Dónde? Lel)

Muchas gracias por leer mis otras historias ^^, así como también por sus favs, follows y reviews. No estoy segura de cuando, pero tengo a medio plantear un KotoUmi basado en una novela romántica. Espero presentárselas en un futuro muy cercano :D

Sin más, me despido, nuevamente agradeciéndoles de corazón. ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
